Sloth
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: Ino's changed. All he wanted was Ino - not the submissive girl before him. After their breakup will Shikamaru do something to get Ino back or will it be too late? Part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series. ShikaIno. Oneshot. Lemon. Mentions of drug abuse.


Hi everyone :) I know that's it's been a while since I've posted anything and frankly I hate myself for not updating anything in such a long time. It's been such a hectic year this year considering it's my last year of high school and I have to deal with finals coming up in November. On the upside, finals means study days and knowing me, I'll end up doing other things.

I also have an insane urge to watch anime (Soul Eater & Kuroshitsuji) and read manga (Liar Game) and other fanfiction to blame for my intense laziness. I'll try to update my other stories but I will say that I have been writing over the past few weeks – mostly oneshots for Naruto and part of my Seven Deadly Sins series.

When one hears the word Sloth Shikamaru is the only person that springs to mind so it's only fitting that this oneshot is a ShikaIno fic. There really aren't enough of these out there T_T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, we would see more Sasuke, Itachi would still be alive, Sakura would kick more ass and Shikamaru would get to go cloud gazing more often :)

_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_S_-__**l**__-o-_t_-__**h**__-S-_l_-__**o**__-t-_h_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_

Ino lay with her cheek pressed to the cool surface of the wooden desk. Platinum locks fell over her vacant eyes and she made no attempt to push the locks away.

She should have been paying attention to what was being said but it was the last period on an extremely long Monday – there was no way she could pay attention so early in the week. Besides, it was Asuma's period which meant that all they would be learning about would be something highly mathematical. Ino let out a sigh as the one hour period dragged on into what felt like forever.

This past weekend had drained her of all of her energy and she was left with an empty shell that would undoubtedly take the entire week to recover from – and just in time for the weekend too. She had gone partying the entire weekend to try and fill the void that had been created within her but as soon as the music stopped and she was back at home with just her thoughts, the void came back with full force.

Shikamaru had been neglecting her recently and it had created a void in his absence. Gone were the days of having a loving boyfriend that would go out with her or heaven forbid take her on a date every once in a while even if it was just cloud gazing. No, Shikamaru had done everything to avoid her over the past few weeks and it seemed as though that wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

Hell, she had even tried offering him sex and he turned her down.

Shikamaru NEVER turned down sex. It was the only time that he found her to not be troublesome but that was mostly because she did all of the work while he lay back and enjoyed it. And yet, four and a half weeks later here she sat, without any attention from Shikamaru whatsoever.

It killed her on the inside that he was neglecting her without giving her any proper reason. She couldn't remember being a bad girlfriend. She never bothered him by dragging him to the mall whenever she wanted to go shopping because she knew that it was troublesome and that he preferred to watch the clouds. She didn't nag him to take her on dates but rather woke at a ridiculous hour to make a bento that they could share while relaxing in a quiet part of the park. She had even gone out and bought a book that explained everything about clouds so that she could lie next to him and watch the clouds just so that she could be near him.

The shrill sound of the bell ringing brought Ino out of her vacant state and she picked up the bag that she had dropped next to her table and left the classroom. She hadn't bothered unpacking her things like everyone else so it made it all the more easier for her to leave before everyone else. She would call Sakura later and ask her to email the notes that she missed.

Ino trudged down the front stairs of the school building and slid into her car. Her movements were on autopilot as she drove home and before she knew it, she was lying facedown on her bed. She shuffled to the edge of the bed and pulled out a shirt that was long overdue for a wash. Ino pressed it to her face and inhaled the feint smell of cigarettes and freshly cut grass.

She pulled her cellphone out from her bag and dialled Shikamaru's number. Even if he didn't pick up, at least his voicemail would speak to her – it was better than nothing.

"Hello?"

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Ino asked in surprise.

Today was the first day that he had answered her calls in weeks. It was the first time that she heard his voice speaking to her and not the voicemail message that she had heard three hundred and seventy-six times.

"Ino?"

"I'm so happy to hear your voice Shikamaru," Ino beamed. His voice sent her heart into a flutter and her cheeks pinked at the mental picture of him that her mind projected.

"Mendokusei…" Shikamaru sighed.

"I really missed you this past while but I know that you've been busy."

"Look Ino-"

"Maybe I could come visit for a few minutes? I'll even make those blueberry muffins that you like so much."

"Listen Ino-"

"Or we could even watch the clouds – I've been reading all about them and I can tell the difference between a cirrus and a cirrocumulus."

"I think we should break up."

Ino's smile fell and she felt herself instinctively curl into a ball. For a moment she said nothing. Her mind couldn't process the words that he had spoken.

"I-If this is about sex then we can do it whenever and wherever you want. I swear I won't talk any more than necessary and I promise that I won't ask you stupid questions," her voice cracked at her last words and tears began to stream down her face.

"Look Ino, I just don't think that we're compatible," Shikamaru explained. "We're just too different."

Ino tried her hardest to hold in a sob. She knew that Shikamaru hated crying hysterical women and she wouldn't make him hate her any more than he already did.

"O-Okay," Ino managed. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

Her words came out as a whisper and she managed to hang up before a sob left her lips. She could feel her world shattering around her as everything came apart.

It had taken her two years of hard work before Shikamaru had finally acknowledged her. She had worked hard to become somebody that he would like. She had learnt how to cook and bake, be more caring and less self-absorbed – she had even learnt to hold her tongue so as not to annoy him.

All she had wanted was Shikamaru to see her. She didn't want him to see her as troublesome or even as an airhead. She had tried her best in school and had even managed to get her grades up from a C to a B-plus. But she hadn't done enough to be what he wanted.

She wasn't good enough.

_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_S_-__**l**__-o-_t_-__**h**__-S-_l_-__**o**__-t-_h_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_

_**Six Months Later…**_

Ino felt her lips tug into a smile at the antics that Kiba and Naruto were getting up to. She watched the two run around without a care in the world. A laugh escaped her lips as she watched them tumble into the sandbox in the middle of the playground, effectively scaring away all of the children.

"Honestly, you would think that they were two and not newly graduated seniors," Sakura sighed from beside her.

"Yeah," Tenten agreed.

Both Sakura and Tenten were comfortably snuggled into their boyfriends as they watched the show that the hyperactive duo was putting on. Ino saw Hinata from the corner of her eye peeking through her fingers at Naruto as he and Kiba threw sand wads at one another.

"Hinata, I would die if he belonged to me," Sakura laughed and the Hyuga blushed in response.

"Y-You g-get u-used to i-it."

Ino smiled at the light atmosphere that they were relaxing in after a long year of hard work. It felt nice to relax and unwind after everything was over with.

"Hey guys," a feminine voice called out.

Ino stiffened at the sound and had to force herself to turn and face the speaker. Temari stood a few feet away with Shikamaru's arm wrapped around her waist. From what she had heard, the pair had been dating for the past few months – six to be precise.

The sound of her phone ringing grabbed Ino's attention and she smiled when she read the caller id on her phone.

"_Hello Gorgeous._"

"Hi Sai," Ino smiled.

"_Are you busy tonight?_"

"Not anymore."

"_Good_," Sai spoke. "_There's a party at the warehouse by the docks. Starts in an hour. Are you game?_"

"I'll be there in a few," she said as the call ended. Ino turned to everyone as she stood. "See you guys later."

"Where're you off to Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Sai said that there's a party tonight," she called over her shoulder as she ran off. "I have to go get dolled up. Ciao."

Sakura frowned as she watched Ino's retreating figure. She knew that her friend had taken her breakup with Shikamaru harshly and she had thought that Ino had been making progress when she had started dating this new guy but when she found out the truth…

"Who's Sai?" Temari asked.

Sakura noticed Shikamaru shift slightly from the spot that he had taken when he had arrived. It had pissed her off that he would hurt Ino the way that he had. He had strung her along for the six months that they were together and pretended to reciprocate her feelings.

"He's from one of those prep schools just outside of town," Sasuke spoke.

"He's a jerkoff but Ino refuses to stay away from him," Sakura continued. She saw Shikamaru shift again. "She seems to like him and well… Ino's been a lot bubblier since she started dating him."

"Hey guys look," Kiba yelled from the sandpit. "It's a Naruto Sandman."

_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_S_-__**l**__-o-_t_-__**h**__-S-_l_-__**o**__-t-_h_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist, Ino looked down to see an obviously male set of muscled arms wound around her. She was unable to tell anything a little more specific due to the club's lighting. She was soon pulled into a muscled chest and any and all space between her body and the guy behind her was non-existent.

Ino tried to turn her head to see who it was that was invading her personal space but her efforts were futile when he slipped his head in the space between her shoulder and the back of her neck. She felt his breath on her neck before he began to place butterfly kisses along her neck.

Her mystery man began to grind their bodies to the music while placing open-mouthed kisses along her shoulders. One of his hands began to trace the bottom of her tank top and soon his thumb was rubbing circles just below the material.

Groaning at the sensation, Ino placed her hands over this mystery guy's arms and could feel his muscles twitch below her fingertips. She thought about Shikamaru's tanned arms and the way that he would hold onto her waist, guiding her while they made love.

Shikamaru…

Comprehending that thought, Ino's grip on the male's arms tightened and she moved them away from her body. Walking away from him, not once bothering to see his face, she went up to the bar and ordered herself another drink.

The bartender gave her a suspicious look, unsure as to whether or not she really was old enough to be ordering something here let alone be inside. Finally, giving up on his internal debate, he handed her the glass of liquid and moved on to serve another customer.

Despite being with Sai, Ino couldn't get Shikamaru out of her head. She looked around the warehouse and spotted Sai in the corner speaking to someone. Pushing her way through the people that packed the dance floor, Ino made her way to Sai and waited until he had finished with the other person.

"What can I get for you Gorgeous?" he asked with a fake smile plastered on.

Ino knew that his emotions towards her was a front that kept all of the other girls away and in turn it gave her something to pass off to her friends to convince them that she was alright without Shikamaru. The problem was that it was so far from the truth that it hurt.

"Surprise me."

Sai reached into his back pocket and retrieved a small packet. He pulled open the two ends of plastic and fished out a small tablet.

"How about I give you one of these for the night – strongest of the lot tonight?"

Ino nodded and went to reach for the pill.

"Nuh-uh," Sai shook his head.

Ino pouted and was about to argue when he placed the pill in his mouth before kissing her. As their tongues brushed against on another, she felt the pill being transferred into her mouth.

"'You putting out tonight Gorgeous?" Sai asked when they broke apart.

Ino let the pill dissolve on her tongue before tracing her hand along the front of his jeans. "Who knows? Maybe tonight might be your lucky night."

And then she disappeared into the crowd, one body among hundreds.

_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_S_-__**l**__-o-_t_-__**h**__-S-_l_-__**o**__-t-_h_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_

Shikamaru sighed as he watched all of the bodies in the packed warehouse throw themselves against one another in an attempt to dry hump the nearest object. Twice now he had to remove wandering hands from beneath his jeans and it was getting annoying having to push aside all of the bodies that wanted to dry hump him.

He found his way to the makeshift bar and leaned against the solid surface as his eyes roamed the sea of people. He had been coming to these things for weeks now and each time he came, he swore it would be the last but something kept pulling him back.

It had been Sasuke that had first dragged him to the first rave of the summer. At first he thought that the Uchiha had been going insane bringing him to a place like this but then he saw her. That blur of platinum hair had him searching the entire building until he saw it again. And when he finally caught up to her, he watched her shove her tongue down some Sasuke look-alike's throat.

Since that night four weeks ago, he had kept on coming back to the raves. It had taken him a few days to process what the Uchiha had been trying to tell him but when he got it, he couldn't go back. Each time he came to the warehouse, his eyes sought her out. Tonight he had even danced with her but she had brushed him off like he was one of the crowd.

Ino had drastically changed over the past seven months since their breakup. She had taken to wearing clothes that were far too short and that clung to her body. She had lost a massive amount of weight and considering that she had been a size four before everything, he was amazed that she still had just enough flesh to prevent her bones from showing through. Her makeup had become more pronounced and she wore heels that were surely only meant for hookers.

He knew that it was his fault that she had changed. She had tried everything to please him but the harder she tried, the more he despised it.

It had taken months before he decided that ignoring her should get the message across and by then he had already started dating Temari. He had hoped that Ino would find out, be mad and never want to speak to him again – it would be easier if she broke it off with him anyway. But it seemed that the only way to get the message through was to speak those words to her and break things off himself.

Platinum caught his eye again and he pushed through the crowd until he reached her. She had haunted his thoughts from the moment he started to ignore her and the feeling intensified when he broke up with her. He had listened to his cellphone ring three hundred and seventy-six times when she had tried calling before the breakup and he had waited to hear it ring again after – for her to yell at him and demand an explanation like the Ino that he knew before they had started dating but the call never came.

Shikamaru grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. He knew that right now she was probably high on whatever her new dealer had given her. He had been sick to his stomach when he found out that Sai was a dealer and he pummelled the shit to a pulp for dealing whatever to Ino despite having no right to be in her life after their breakup.

Ino's arms came to rest on his as they grinded to the beat of the music and it pained him to see her this way. He had broken up with Temari after he had seen Ino the first night – he should have never dated her in the first place. Temari had reminded him of the person that Ino had been before she started changing herself two years ago.

He thought that he had wanted someone sensible, calm and not in the slightest troublesome but somehow, Ino had changed that. No matter how hard she had tried to change herself, those moments when she was demanding, bossy Ino that gave him migraines to no end – that was what he wanted. He wanted her to yell and demand things that were impossible to give – not roll over and be complacent.

The music that boomed through the warehouse slowed down into something more sensual and bodies began to grind against one another at a more desperate pace – the build up before the fall.

_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_S_-__**l**__-o-_t_-__**h**__-S-_l_-__**o**__-t-_h_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_

Ino felt the arms around her guide her pace and she soon found herself relaxing into the body behind her. She pushed her derrière against the muscled body pressed into her and felt the significant size of the male dancing with her.

_Shikamaru_

The thought flitted across her mind before she brushed away the pain that came with it. All she had to do was pretend that it was him. It wouldn't be that hard to do since she was already high.

With her mind made up, Ino grabbed her dance partner's hand and led it to the edge of her skirt. Public displays of indecency were the last concern on her mind. Besides, everyone here was in the middle of one massive orgy thanks to the sexual music and the effects of whatever the dealer was dolling out.

Her mystery man ran his index finger just beneath the band of her skirt a few times before using his other hand to hold her to him. Ino was getting frustrated from the minimal stimulation her partner was offering and she almost growled in remembrance that Shikamaru would often tease her like this when he was in the mood to play with her.

She grabbed her partner's hand and took it in hers as she guided it under her skirt and into her panties. A shudder ran through her body as his rough fingers brush against her clit. This was the first time that she had let anyone touch her in such an intimate way since Shikamaru.

Her body ached with desire as her partner began to tease her clit. Each movement felt as though a jolt of electricity was being sent up her body and it didn't take much to get her to the edge. As if sensing her impending orgasm, her partner stopped stimulating her clit and opted to tease her opening instead.

Ino pushed her body towards his fingers in the hope that he would take pity on her and give her the orgasm she so deeply desired. The way he teased her entrance had her worked into a bundle of over-sensitive nerves and she almost screamed in frustration when he removed his hands.

"Ahhh…"

Ino's vision flooded white as she was filled. She felt like her body was being stretched to its limits and then some. Her mind only processed how good she felt and how much she wanted Shikamaru to be the one to make her feel like this.

The slow pull of her partner pulling out left her whimpering for more and she cried out in surprise when he slammed back in. She felt each thrust as he left her body only to slam back in and fill her.

Ino vaguely processed that this was something that Shikamaru would never do. He would never take her body roughly like this. He might have teased her to frustrate her but in the end, she would do the work and he would take what she gave. She decided that she liked this feeling of being dominated – being handled like a woman and not a plaything.

Her thoughts were yanked away from her when her partner hit a spot that had her seeing stars. Her cries of pleasure elevated as she grew closer to her peak and as she began to fall over the edge her partner slowed down and pulled her away from the edge.

"Beg for it," his whisper came in her ear.

Ino swore that she knew that voice but in her high there was no way to be a hundred percent sure. All that she knew was that that voice was enough to make her insides drip with want.

"Please," she begged, hoping that he would hear over the deafening music.

Her wish was granted when he slammed into her without warning, throwing her over the edge with such blinding pleasure that she came screaming.

_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_S_-__**l**__-o-_t_-__**h**__-S-_l_-__**o**__-t-_h_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_

Shikamaru froze when he heard Ino scream in orgasmic bliss. His ear had been right next to her lips when she screamed and there was no mistaking what she had screamed out.

"Shikamaru!"

Her screams stabbed at his heart and before he could do anything, she tightened around him so quickly that all he could do was slump his head into the crook of her neck as he came.

As he came down from his own high, Shikamaru registered two things. The first being that Ino was unconscious in his arms and the second was that all this time later she was screaming his name while being fucked by a stranger.

He frowned at the tail end of the thought. Would Ino really have let herself be taken advantage of by a stranger? Technically she had no idea that it was him that she had just screwed around with and the thought of someone else doing that with her set his temper flaring.

Gathering the platinum blonde in his arms, he got her as decent as possible before straightening himself out with some difficulty. After tonight, there was no way that he could possibly move on from this. He had thought that Ino would go back to being Ino but she had become something else entirely and it was his fault.

Shikamaru sighed when he thought about just how troublesome this girl in his arms was and smiled. He had wanted troublesome Ino instead of complacent Ino and it seems like he had gotten his wish. Despite things not being the way that he had wanted them, it was a start.

_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_S_-__**l**__-o-_t_-__**h**__-S-_l_-__**o**__-t-_h_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_

When Ino woke she was greeted by the harsh rays of the sun. From the way her skin warmed she was sure that she was naked. The last thing that she remembered was the intense orgasm that she had experienced the previous night and all she could think was that someone had taken advantage of her state and gone for more than just one round.

She tried moving but the space between her legs was sore and she knew that she had been thoroughly handled last night. Her only hope was that her dance partner had felt sorry for her and had brought her somewhere to recover and then be off on her merry way – if only things like that happened in real life.

"Oh good, you're awake," a familiar voice spoke.

Ino bolted up into a sitting position as she stared in disbelief at the person in front of her. This had to be a dream or a nightmare or something other than reality.

"Shi-Shikamaru?"

"That was my name last I checked," he replied with his usual drawl.

Ino panicked. Could she have somehow landed up at his doorstep and made a fool out of herself. She prayed from the bottom of her heart that she didn't do or say anything too embarrassing.

"There's a headache tablet and some water on the table next to you," he spoke.

Ino frowned at his words. "I don't need you pity."

"I'm not giving it," Shikamaru drawled as though she was a child.

"I don't want your help either."

"Oh?" he raised a brow. "Last night you were more than willing to beg for me to let you come screaming."

A blush flooded Ino's face and quickly covered her body as she heard those words. "Wh-What are you going on about?"

"You don't remember?" Shikamaru smirked a lazy smirk. "Last night you practically demanded that I-"

Ino blocked her ears as the crass explanation flew out of Shikamaru's lips. It was unlike him to be this talkative let alone crass.

"You'd better cover your chest before I'm tempted to fuck you fifty ways to Sunday."

Ino screamed in realisation and covered her chest before comprehension dawned on her and she picked up the nearest object and threw it at him. The sound of shattering glass filed the room and before Ino knew it, she was being pressed against the bed with her hands pinned above her head.

"Get off me you stupid dickhead," Ino yelled as she squirmed.

"Fight me," Shikamaru spoke. His serious tone stopped her movements. "Yell at me. Demand the impossible. But don't ever do something that stupid again."

"What?" Ino managed after a moment.

"Don't ever change. Don't do all of that domestic crap – you aren't cut out for it. You suck at keeping your temper in check yet you forced it all in," he was straddling her now. "If you ever do drugs again, I _will_ kill you."

"Shikamaru?"

"I just wanted Ino – the pain in the ass, loudmouth, temperamental Ino," his voice softened. "I didn't ask for barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen. I thought that was what I wanted but that didn't fit you so I changed what I wanted. I didn't want you to change."

Ino felt tears welling in her eyes.

"I like it when you demand things – it keeps me guessing what you want next. I'll take you shopping just so that I can sneak into the change rooms and take you against the mirror."

A blush stained her cheeks at the graphics he was putting into her head.

"Just don't be submissive Ino," Shikamaru continued. "It's no fun trying to dominate a submissive. Call me a masochist but I like Dominant Ino. She's the one that I can never figure out. She's the one that keeps me entertained. Promise you'll be Ino again and not this shell that you've been hiding under."

Ino sniffed a few times as she realised that she had changed herself for someone that didn't want her to change – for someone that just wanted her. "I hate you."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_S_-__**l**__-o-_t_-__**h**__-S-_l_-__**o**__-t-_h_-__**S**__-l-_o_-__**t**__-h-_

_**AN: **_I hope that everyone liked this. I will say that it turned out different from the initial draft that I had planned out but I thought that the other one was too dark – it made me sit in the emo corner for a while and regret my existance. Has anyone seen Soul Eater where Chrona writes poetry and everyone ends up being sorry for being born – lol. Stein-hakasei can dissect me any day :)

Anyways drop a review and tell me what you think. The next oneshot is for Neji and Tenten and I might turn it into a mini-story considering all of the ideas that I have for the idea that I've written the story on.

~Simone :)


End file.
